


Nerdly Nobli Prompts

by Nobli



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobli/pseuds/Nobli
Summary: Oh the prompt-manity!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Nobli; The police precinct are all gossiping about Nick and Judy, and Nick and Judy overhear it.”

“Nope.” She said disbelieving.

 

“Yup.” He confirmed accentuating the ‘p’ of his response by audibly popping his lips childishly.

 

This sort of banter was a growing part of the two's daily routine, Judy Hopps; the female rabbit officer with a pension for determination was currently standing on her colleagues shoulders.

 

“I just don’t buy it  _ Mister Wilde;  _ street wise fox, knows Gazelle.” She said wobbling in place, making for the large refrigerators handle.

 

“What's so hard to believe about it? I told you I know  _ everyone _ .” Came his response in a faux snooty tone.

 

Nick Wilde; the fox officer stepped left and right trying to align and balance the rabbit on his shoulders with the source of their current predicament. Finally the rabbit got a solid grip and with a gruff pull, yanked the door open.

 

“Careful there carrots.” He admonished trying to balance back in place from the sudden jostle. The first part of their task complete, the problem with being the two smallest officers on the force that was normally filled with large species like assorted bovine, cervine and others. An effect of this being their current predicament in the form of the overly large refrigerator that was donated from their fellow officer, Officer Francine during her renovations.

 

“Alright got it.” She announced proudly. “Alright what you in the mood for today.” The rabbit said as she latched onto the shelf labeled for their space within the large space. That being the advantage to their size, it meant this allotted space in the unit was enough to store a near feast for the small officers.

 

“Oh, the spinach and tomato sandwich. Do I have any more blueberry yogurt left in stock?” The fox said up, nearly hopping in place at the prospect of their allotted lunch, a welcome break from their due paperwork.

 

“What a surprise, officer Wilde has; four, six no wait! Yea seven blueberry yogurts remaining!” She chided collecting the noted items including a salad for herself containing an assortment of root vegetables. With a hop bringing the esteemed Hopps back to ground level, divvying the fruits of their hardship the two began their return walk for the break rooms entrance.

 

“Finally, been looking forward to this thing all day.” Nick was nearly, openly salivating by the time his tongue curled over his lips in a look of satisfaction.

 

“That from the new place over on Shade?”

 

“You bet, tried a grilled cucumber one the other day and instantly fell in love.” Nick complimented as the two were walking just past the large mammal table.

 

“Huh?” The massive form of Mchorn spoke gruffly as he leaned around the corner. In that same breath the similar forms of the officers Bob and Delgato passed him on their way in.

 

“Out the way big guy, got a burger with my name on it!” The lion, Delgato said enthusiastically as he deftly opened the same fridge that challenged the two smaller officer's efforts just moments earlier. Bob the larger of the three, being an elephant also made his way to his particular meal.

 

“Thought I saw Hopps and the Fox come in here.” The large horned rhino grunted following suit to the fridge. Judy took in a breath of air just about to announce herself before Nick as quickly put a paw over her mouth and a silent  _ shhh _ gesture alongside a devilish expression.

 

“They dynamic duo!” Delgato laughed brandishing his own adventure into the large refrigerator in the form of a large bug burga.

 

“Yuck how can you still eat that crap, didn’t you see that recent exposé on that junk?” Bob bellowed while in his trunk was his own lunch being some massive bushel of greens.

 

“Still good.” The lion mocked. Nick moved Judy in just such a way that the two remained just barely unseen by the much taller mammals due to the angle and large frame of the massive table, all the while sporting a sly grin. Judy herself going along with it unquestioningly.

 

“Yea, Zootopias ‘Best and Brightest!’ alright.” The rhino spoke accenting each word before rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh I can tell this is gonna be goooood.” The fox chortled mimicking the same of the larger mammals they were in the process of hiding from.

 

“I know right! Those two haven’t even been here a year and they're such a media spectacle.” Delgato quipped, earning an agreeing nod from the rhino and a less enthusiastic mhm from the elephant who held a more neutral expression as he chowed on another large bite of his own lunch. “Meanwhile we’ve been here for years, heck Mchorns due for a promotion. But noooo, gotta make it all about the fresh meat and their ‘ _ defying stereotypes _ ’ stuff.” Again the other two nodded amicably.

 

“They did good work with that nighthowler case, that could have been a disaster.” The elephant defended.

 

“Oh, yea no joke! Not denying that, the looks my landlord was giving me during that crap.” The lion shook his head in agitation. Nick noticed Judy crossing her arms and nodding with a  _ hmph _ .

 

“Just don’t like the gimmick of it, the two are like a set of celebrities.”

 

“I like em.” The large elephant said plainly before another big bite earning just a bland ‘hm?’ from the other two in the conversation. “Well we share the shift with them.” The large but slowly spoken elephant again concluded as if it was the simplest thing.

 

“Yea… Aaannd? What's so good about that?” The lion asked incredulously.

 

“Well it's great to have some small mammals when we have a call in around rodentia and other small mammal districts to call on. Morning shift has great numbers which means big yearly bonus, looking at a nice new car when my bonus comes back with my tax returns.” The large elephant smirked with a sigh, the other two nodded, the prospect of the yearly bonuses being where they agreed most.

 

“See carrots, were a valued and respected-”

 

“Betcha they're making out in a closet somewhere.” The rhino chortled his deeply rooted laugh that the other two quickly followed suit. Both the fox and the rabbits mouths dropped and their ears perked to the set of largely conversing mammals.

 

“Oh yea, you see each time Officer Hopps catches sight of her  _ dreamy _ partner.” Bob took the lead on this prodding line of conversation as the three large mammals still straddled the wall eating their assorted lunch foods.

 

“Big ol’ grin and her ears go ‘woop!’ haha” The lion made a gesture putting his paws up behind his head to emulate the same rabbit who now held an awestruck expression that Nick held that same half lidded smirk at, it only went downhill from there. “Happy rabbit ears.” The three seemed to continue with their fitful laughter.

 

“Bunny-ear boner!” Bob threw in with a goofy grin.

 

Judy was beat red trying to hide behind her own ears as she groaned quietly. “Does that count as sexual harassment yeeeeeet.” Judy whined, knowing that if she peeked out from behind her ears she would likely see that same grin on the fox's face.

 

“It’s just a good bit of fun fluffs, besides thinking i’m good looking is nothing to be emb-”

 

“And Wilde, I swear.” The rhino groaned and all three enthusiastically nodded even more than before. “Wanna talk about indecent public displays. You see him on friday?”

 

“Oh yea!” The lion readily jumped in. “Yea, all tired nocturnal till he sees his ‘Fluffs’ little fluffy tail then woosh, all wide eyes and perky tail swishing back and forth. Like some starry eyed tod, it's embarrassing just watching.”

 

“All the touching with them two, they totally got the hots for each other.” Bob added again and again all three nodded. This time Judy held a sly grin, Nick recognized its similarities to when she hustled him not even a year ago. Nick gulped against the dry feeling in his throat with about the most embarrassed or nervous look on his face she had ever seen. “It’s like the intercom is going off about a launch of the red rocket kind, swear that fox can’t keep his little fox hormones together whenever that bunnies around.” Bob bellowed.

 

“I know right, anyway I gotta get back. Fangmeyer and I are working on some weird dealings down at the docks, short lunch break for a while.” The rhino began and the other two followed suit.

 

“Busy life of an officer.” The lion sighed before all three made their way out the same door they entered only a few moments earlier.

 

“Now, pretty sure that last one was about my junk so that probably passes for sexual harassment.” Nick said with a pathetic attempt to laugh, he knew instantly that it came out as awkward as it sounded inside his own head.

 

“Ha, yea.” That was all the confirmation Judy offered. “That was.”

 

“Yea that was.” The two began for the exit again.

 

“Reeeeeeally awkward.” Judy laughed moving to punch her fox partner in the shoulder but stopping trying to stop herself half way through the awkward motion lightly slapping his shoulder in an even more awkward way. The two in general just walked with a set of the worst attempts to hide their embarrassment.

 

“Yea, what do they know. So my partners just cool, they're just reading into things.” Nick began.

 

“Agreed, I mean both rabbits and fox’s touch… Their friends! It-it’s just part of our species!” Judy quickly caught herself.

 

“Yea I know… I mean I remember reading an article! I mean, I saw it; late night show… Thing.” Nicks face matched the rabbits in the beat red that their ears resembled when they breached the lobby. Nick coughed to regain the blushing bunnies attention. “Maybe we should be more careful of the rumor mill.” Nick concluded.

 

“Yea definitely I’m just gonna-” She pointed towards the cubicles.

 

“Oh, yea and I gotta-” He pointed towards the officers on the opposite side and the two stepped into each others paths. “Oh sorry I’m just-”

 

“Nick just-”

 

“Oh, i’m going”

 

“Go left-”

 

“Your left or mine?” The two awkwardly failed to get past each other several times until they finally managed to get past each other, unaware of the sets of eyes that fell on them throughout the precinct lobby.

 

“Think their a thing yet?” Clawhauser; the portly cheetah that attended the mammal resources desk at the head of the lobby said with a wide grin on his face, watching over the two small officers just a few feet past his desk.

 

“Nope.” Bogo; chief bovine,  _ Buffalo butt _ said from behind his reading glasses as he signed off an assortment of papers at the front desk.

  
“How are you so sure?” The cheerful cheetah hadn't taken his eyes off the awkward pair going through their routines in growing embarrassed ways with still beat red expressions.

**Author's Note:**

> A nice change of pace to just fluff around a bit but I swear I'm back to working on Zokugawa the final chapter and Zokugawa 2 people, please don't hurt me! Also "There Was A Fox" chapter 2, so hopefully plenty coming out here soon peeps.


End file.
